Awakening as a Wood
by TurtleJesus
Summary: What would you do if you woke up as Oliver Wood! Would you help Harry with your future knowledge to defeat Voldemort? Or would you enjoy live as a wizard and let fate run it's course? I wouldn't have been able to give you a proper answer until it happened to me. This is my journey into the world of Harry Potter. Self-insert fic, warnings inside, Rated T, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey everybody! So I saw some self insert fanfictions and I thought, I wanna give that a try. So here it is. I wanted one that was slightly more realistic than others. So no Gary stu, don't worry. I will have problems with myself and I admittedly can be a bit of an asshole sometimes which will show in this story. **_

_**Basically this story is me waking up in the body of Oliver Wood after the match in 3rd year against Hufflepuff were Harry passed out from Dementors. Characters will seem a bit OOC but there is a reason for that. They will be seen from mine and Oliver perspective not Harry's so they will be different. A major one will be Percy Weasley which you will see in this chapter. **_

**_Also this story will be different from other self inserts. Other ones involve the self insert changing everything straight away and using their knowledge for the best, No I will do something I see as more realistic. It will be somewhat explained in this chapter but just be forewarned that this won't involve me coming in and saving the day from the get-go._**

**_Lastly, This won't be manipulative Dumbledore, there will be little to no character bashing and there won't be OP characters of any sort. I will only be using canon not fanon facts, so no inheritance, super rituals and amazing magics that take days too learn. This will follow the Harry Potter story line but Harry Himself won't be a major part. This will revolve around Oliver, or myself I should say so don't expect Harry to be in every chapter and him become awesome under the guidance of myself._**

**_Warnings: Swearing, sexual innuendo, violence and sexual situations._**

**_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I own the Harry Potter franchise and everything that comes under that. Anything you see in this story is not my own except of course Myself. _**

**_Without further Ado I present Chapter 1  
_**

**_Where the Hell am I?_**

"Fuck me!" I groaned as I tried to shield my eyes from the blinding light that was piercing into them. Slowly with much squinting, swearing and groaning I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. At first, I didn't realise anything wrong about my surroundings, too focused on the feelings of nausea and pain that invaded my senses. Then, when I did pay attention I almost wished I hadn't. The first thing wrong was that I was sitting on a cold, hard tiled floor. Secondly, the room looked similar to the change rooms of my footy club. Thirdly, I was naked but even that didn't totally alarm me, no what alarmed me the most was that this was most definitely not my body. Sure, I felt everything it felt and it responded how I wanted it too but it still wasn't MY body. This one was tall, muscular and admittedly better than my own average, slightly round body that needed glasses. Still I would've preferred my body back.

Slowly, I got over my shock and stumbled across to the mirror on the wall. Yep, there staring back at me was someone I didn't know. He was, as I said before, tall, muscular, had brown hair and brown eyes. Overall, a decently handsome guy that looked more brawn then brain. I felt somewhat uncomfortable staring at some other guy's naked body even if I seemed to be inhabiting it at the present time. I'm not ashamed to admit that I checked the more manly parts and was proud to say it was around the same size as my old? Original? Last? Body, which proved that I wasn't that inadequate in my other body.

Then I thought some more, Where am I? Who's body am I in? How did I get here? It was after I had thought those things that a sudden rush of memories, emotions, thoughts and feelings hit me that weren't mine own. As sudden as they had started they stopped, leaving me a quivering heap on the ground with a raging headache but slightly more understanding into my situation. I had apparently been dropped into the Harry Potter world, Magic and all. Placed unceremoniously into this body taking all control over it.

Whose body is this you may ask?

I was currently in the body of Oliver Wood, Seventh year Gryffindor, Captain and Keeper of the quidditch team, Half-blood and slightly above average student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I was now the insane quidditch fanatic that cared more about quidditch than even my players lives, sometimes. First things first, got to find a wand and make sure this is real, not a joke, I mean, how often does a sixteen year old Australian teenager end up in the body of a 17 year old character from the guys favourite book series. After looking around for a moment, I remembered where Oliver, no, I had put it. I ran over to where I had put it on the bench and grabbed it feeling a familiar yet unfamiliar warmth. Yes, 11 inches, Oak and dragon heartstring. After grabbing it I tried to think of what to cast first, before I decided on trying to summon my robes.

"Accio Robes" I called and to my surprise they actually did come flying across to me. So this meant I was either dreaming an insanely complicated dream or this is real. Hmmm, I'll treat it as real so then if it's fake no harm done but if it's real it goes how I want it too.

Now, by my recently acquired memories I realised it was around an hour after the lost against Hufflepuff in Harry's third year. I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of losing the game. Maybe I had gained some of Oliver's personality traits or maybe it was my competitive streak being annoyed at losing even if I technically didn't play. Anyway, on to more important topics, like Harry Potter and how I was going to deal with my situation.

First, do I act on my knowledge gained from reading the books to affect what is going to happen? The answer, yes and no. For one, my current body was one of a relatively unknown seventh year so there wasn't much I could do without it seeming suspicious. Also if I acted straight away then my future knowledge becomes irrelevant, there was also the fact that even though I seemed to be possessing the body of Oliver Wood, this world wasn't my own, I quite frankly don't care all that much about the people here and what happens. From what I knew the world turned out okay in the long run without Oliver Wood being majorly involved, so why should I now. That wasn't to say I would provide no help. I might be nicer to Harry, study hard so I could defend myself if need be and maybe make minor changes. I might do even more after I get to know people.

Now, second thing what do I do? I want to study hard, learn everything there is to know about magic but I've never been that good at studying for studying sake, I always lack motivation. Something which I seem to share with Oliver or myself I should say. I'll graduate Hogwarts, use my newfound looks and sport talents to get a girlfriend or two and hopefully join Puddlemere United like Oliver was supposed to. Still, I would study hard because the thought of all that magic excites me but I probably won't be studying stuff learnt at school.

I quickly got changed and walked out the changing rooms thinking, I'll start with visiting Harry, then go have dinner, after that who knows? Once outside I got my first actual look at Hogwarts, sure I had seen it through Olivers memories but it just wasn't the same. Still my thoughts on Hogwarts were less than impressed. Sure it was big and magnificent but it wasn't altogether that dissimilar to every other castle I've seen. Anyway, the castle just made everything feel even more surreal. Just yesterday, I was an average teenager living in Australia, I had a happy family, with multiple brothers and loving parents. Even though I had an academic scholarship I cruised by with average grades due to a lack of motivation and boredom towards the subjects. I spent my days playing football, reading Harry Potter and fanfiction and sleeping. Now I was in new world full of magic that was wonderful and fascinating but the full impact hit me.

I may never see my family or friends again, I won't get to accomplish what I wanted to, such as asking out the hot girl I had a crush on. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to just sit at home and play FIFA whilst patting my dog. Tears blurred my vision as these thoughts came to me. Sure, I'm sixteen, well seventeen now, but anyone would be sad, distraught even if they had to go through this. I shook my head and started walking again. I was sure I'll have another breakdown later but I tried to keep my thoughts to different matters.

I walked my way through the open doors and up the stairs, ignoring everything until I reached the Hospital Wing's doors. I forced myself to push open the doors and I stumbled my way in. There on the far left bed was Harry, pale faced, but sitting and talking to Ron and Hermione. They all looked exactly how the books described them, which isn't surprising. They all turned to look at me as the doors banged open.

Waving my hand a little, I said "Hi" which seemed to break the somewhat awkward silence and staring that was going on. Hermione waved back, Harry nodded and Ron grunted. I personally had never really liked Ron and Hermione in the books but I didn't dislike them so I nodded politely at them before turning to Harry.

"Do you mind if I talk to Harry alone?" I questioned quietly.

Hermione chewed on her lip nervously, looking between Harry and me whilst Ron looked confused for a second before suddenly blurting out, "Are you going to murder him?"

"Ron!" screeched Hermione at his lack of tact before staring at me expectantly. Giving them an amused look I denied it.

"Guys, It's fine!" spoke Harry for the first time. Hermione gave us one last glance before nodding and dragging a furious Ron out who looked like he wanted to say something else. As soon as the door closed Harry started babbling about how sorry he was and how he won't lose again.

"Harry!" I cut him off, "This isn't about the quidditch, well kinda, I just wanted to say a few things. First, I don't blame you for losing, the dementors showed up and we lost. Not your fault or anyone else's except the dementors." I said forcefully to make sure he understood. He looked at me slightly confused before nodding.

"Now the real reason I came is to say something to you. I wanted to apologise, I've looked at you as a star seeker and nothing else, most of all a friend. I know I have pushed too hard and you of all people have enough pressure on your plate. So, if you ever need to talk, want to hang out or just need help with homework, just know that I will be there if you want" I continued.

At first he seemed intent to deny what I was saying but instead he sighed and looked at me,

"Thanks Oliver!"

"No, problem, So how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine!" he answered defiantly, I chuckled,

"Remember mate, I play quidditch too and have used that answer as well, get some sleep will ya? I'll tell Ron and Hermione that they can visit after dinner." He thanked me gratefully before doing as I said whilst I slipped out.

Once outside the hospital wing I walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys, Harry just went to sleep, I told him you'll visit after dinner." I said,

"Okay, what did you talk to Harry about?" questioned Hermione curiously.

"Nothing important, just something personal!" I replied, slightly annoyed she would ask even know I kicked her out to talk privately.

"You better not have said anything bad to him, he has enough on his plate!" demanded Hermione whilst Ron half-nodded awkwardly in the background. This somewhat annoyed me that she would think that.

"No, I wasn't" I spat out at her before turning around and striding down the corridor a bit satisfied with her disgruntled look. I continued to stroll around the corridors whilst still trying to get my head around the situation. This was so unreal that it didn't even happen in my wildest dreams.

* * *

Soon after the rumbling of my stomach broke through my thoughts, _'hmm, I'm starving' _I thought, changing my direction towards the Great Hall. Walking in the doors I noticed dinner was already half-way through and that there weren't many people there. Shrugging I started to walk towards the Gryffindor table to get a seat.

"Oliver, over here" I heard a somewhat weedy voice call from down the table. Looking to who it was I saw it was Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother and Head Boy. I personally was very neutral towards him in the books and thought he got a bad reputation in the fandom. Him and Oliver also had a funny friendship, they were barely similar. Oliver, or I suppose me now, spends some time with him trying to loosen up whilst playing exploding snap or something similar, whereas Percy would help tutor Oliver in subjects he wasn't so good at, like History of Magic and Potions. So whilst not the best of friends they were somewhat cordial with each other.

I walked over and slumped down next to him with a grunted "Hey" before I reached over and grabbed some chicken.

"Hello Oliver!" he replied, "Don't worry about the match there is always the next one!" he continued. I appreciated the gesture and nodded at him as my mouth was full of mashed potatoes.

"So, what's our first lesson tomorrow?" I ask after swallowing my food. He tapped his chin thoughtfully before replying,

"I've got Ancient Runes and you have Care of Magical Creatures I think"

"Cool, easy lesson!" I grin remembering that we were just doing thestrals lately. He stared at me disapprovingly,

"You really should apply yourself more" he said reproachfully,

"I know, and you should really live a little more!" I ginned cheerfully back at him only causing him to sniff disdainfully.

"We'll just see who gets more N.E. "

"We already know it will be you!" I shot back at him. He shook his head at me sadly but a slight glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Do you think you can help me with my essays tonight?" I ask giving him my best puppy dog eyes. You see, Oliver being Oliver decided that quidditch was more important and hadn't done any of the three set pieces of work over the weekend.

"I'll proof read-them and answer any question you have but I won't do them for you!" He answered, giving in to my awesome puppy-dog eyes look.

"Thanks mate!"

* * *

Soon after we were set up in the common room with my essays spread out in front of me, transfiguration, charms and Herbology. It hadn't taken me long to finish them with Percy answering any questions I had and the knowledge all being in my brain. Percy scanned through them and nodded approvingly.

"You've gotten better!" he said, "Probably EE's for these, maybe even an O for the Charms".

Surprisingly enough Percy wasn't as bad as the books made him out to be. In reality he was just enough teenage boy who was more of a bookworm than normal. Loving books and being put in the house of the brave was what made it a bit bad for him. He much like Hermione was bullied for being a know-it-all but that was where the major similarities stopped. He didn't get the benefit of having a friendship with two others, instead he withdrew more into himself and looked for support and advice from the teachers who were all too willing to help, ending up with his infallible believe in authority and the rules. Add to this the pressure of being a middle child with two extremely popular older brothers and you have a kid with major social issues.

Of course, I, having the benefit of years as a casual friend and you have someone who was all too willing to help when you need it. I actually quite liked the guy even if he could be a bit over the top sometimes. Maybe I could stop him from breaking away from his family, now that's an idea.

"Thanks Perce, I'm heading up to bed you coming?" I asked, standing up and yawning. He scowled at me for the nickname but replied anyway,

"I've got to patrol, this mess with Sirius Black has us prefects patrolling more than ever!" he stuck out his chest self-importantly. I chuckled as I headed upstairs.

Laying down in bed I thought about my crazy day. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake up in my own body or still be Oliver Wood but I knew if I was still Oliver I was hitting the library tomorrow and learning how to do some more awesome magic that Oliver didn't know.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

_**So, Hope you guys liked the first chapter, I know not much happened but I kinda wanted my character to be a bit in shock. I know doing the homework at the end seemed a bit out of character for someone appearing in another Magical universe. My reasoning is, I would be in shock still, I wouldn't know what to do so I would do Homework as it's something familiar something to keep myself grounded. Trust me you will see more shocking reactions in the next chapter as the full impact hits and realization sets in.**_

_**Also I need a BETA, so please if you want too or know someone who will can you send me a PM.**_

_**Thankyou and please review**_

_**TurtleJesus.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_"Learn to adjust yourself to the conditions you have to endure, but make a point of trying to alter or correct conditions so that they are most favorable to you." - William Frederick Book_

* * *

I groaned and rolled over in my soft bed as I tried to swat away the irritating sound that was trying to get me awake.

"Oliver!" It shouted again much to my annoyance, "we are going to be late for breakfast you great lump."

I groaned again but this time I slowly sat up and stared dumbly at the person talking.

"Good, I'll meet you down at breakfast." Percy Weasley finished before striding off.

The sight of him instantly woke me and I tried to race to the bathroom only to trip over and smack my face into the floor.

"Ouch!" I moaned, blinking back tears as blood poured out my nose. I stood up a bit slower whilst pinching the bridge of my nose to try and stem the flow. Stumbling to the bathroom I grabbed some, hopefully, unused tissues. Catching sight of myself in a mirror I nearly tripped over again remembering why I was rushing. It wasn't a dream, I really was Oliver Wood.

My family, all my siblings, my parents, my uncles, good and bad. All gone, a universe or more away with little to none chance of ever seeing them again. I unconsciously let the tissues go, a stream of blood and tears streaking down my face. I fell backwards onto the ground. A jolt of pain shot up my butt though I ignored it, trying to remember all I could about my loved ones, trying to etch it into my memory. Every memory, every detail got me not only sadder but angrier. I don't know how long it was, and my nose had stopped bleeding, but I stood up.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I stepped forwards and punched the walls. A satisfying crunch was heard as my knuckles broke upon the stone wall.

"I will find a way back to them, I won't stay here forever." I promised myself. Taking a few deep breaths, I noticed the throbbing pain that was now my hands. My mother had always told me not to punch things. Turning back into the dormitory, I went into auto-pilot as I got ready for the day ahead, my first full day as Oliver Wood.

First things first, Madam Pomfrey. Walking into the hospital wing an elderly lady in a nurses outfit rushed over to me. Taking a quick glance at me she immediately led me to a bed right next to where Harry was sitting.

Huffing disappointingly she began talking, "Mr Wood, I don't care how important the Quidditch game may be. You do not take out your aggression with violence."

I nodded and spoke the occasional agreement, not really listening, as I winked over at Harry. She must of caught it because she gave me the evil look. I tried to look innocent and she just shook her head before fixing my hand and the slight bruising around my nose.

"Now, your hand will be a bit tender for the next few days, so no quidditch!" She said, giving me a stern look. "Now, you and Mr Potter can leave, you will make it to the hall in time for lunch."

I nodded gratefully and bid her a good day before walking out with Harry. After a few minutes walking I got the expected question from Harry.

"What happened to you hand? Was it really losing?" He asked, glancing at my hand. I started laughing,

"Nah mate, damaging my hand would be a bit counter-productive if it was about quidditch." I replied.

"What then?" He questioned after a few seconds silence. I stared contemplatively in front of me for the rest of the walk. Only when we were just about to enter the Great Hall did I speak.

"Family issues."

Quickly walking over to Percy I expertly ignored the baffled look I received in reply.

"Where were you?" Percy demanded as soon as I sat down, staring at me angrily.'

"Ï wasn't feeling well, how were your classes?" quickly trying to change the subject.

His annoyed look confirmed he knew what I was doing but he decided to let it go and instead blathered on about some work or the other. Since I had missed breakfast I was starving so I pigged out on some delicious beef sandwiches.

"Sorry Perce, gotta go, DADA next!" I quickly cut in before he could continue on the arithmetic properties of some barely used spell.

I rushed to where the DADA class was to find myself the first one there other than Professor Lupin.

"Mr Wood, would you care to help me demonstrate a duel when the rest of the students arrive?" He asked.

I panicked internally, I had technically only cast one spell before, sure I knew all the ones Oliver did, and I suppose since it was his body it might have the muscle memory. Sighing, I agreed, quickly removing my outer robes so I was more mobile.

I quickly done some stretches as the class filtered in. Stretches weren't something the original Oliver would have done, sure maybe before a quidditch match, but not dueling. Still, I figured it couldn't hurt. Something I was happy about was the class size, only twelve people because it was NEWT year. At least I wouldn't get totally embarrassed.

"Settle down class," Lupin called out, "today we are going to start our practical dueling. Mr Wood has kindly agreed to be my demonstration partner. You should all know the rules from the theory portion we have completed."

With my palms sweating and my stomach doing flip-flops, I bowed to the Professor, thinking of my strategy. Years of experience and spell knowledge ahead of me I knew I couldn't win but I would go down trying. I had to hit fast and hard, and hope it would send him off-balance.

A Slytherin Student started the countdown. "3, 2, 1, GO!" He shouted.

Immediately I sent I silent reducto at his feet and followed it with an expelliarmus at his right hand. He gracefully jumped backwards but his dodge to miss my disarming spell made his answering petrification spell go wide. Quickly, I pounced on his unbalance and sent numerous stunning, bludgeoning, and cutting spells at him, trying to end it quickly. He dodged most of them and shielded the others, before conjuring up a giant stag that rushed at me.

Panicked, my first two spells went wide of the rampaging animal before my third clipped it on the side opening up a giant gash. Seeing it fall I glanced back at Lupin only to get hit with a purple light in the face. I went flying and hit the floor hard. I felt like I'd been punched multiple times. Stumbling upright, I luckily dodged his next spell and managed to get off a quick binding spell that just hit his legs, snapping them together.

He fell forwards but as he fell he let loose a torrent of spells. One conjured birds that flew around him, one rose the ground to make a wall between him and me and the third sent out a wave of flames. I yelped, diving for the floor, getting singed by the flames. I cast a confringo at the wall and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Only for them all to transform into fruit and start dancing on the floor. So caught up in watching an apple and orange dance the tango, I never noticed the stunning spell hit me.

Groggily, I sat up, the darkness fading from my eyes as I heard the sound of light clapping. Professor Lupin helped me stand up and patted me on the back.

"Well done Mr Wood, you may take a seat." Nodding, I gratefully slumped down on the nearest seat, tired beyond belief.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Mr Wood done right?" He questioned the class, "Yes Miss Armstrong?" He picked a Ravenclaw.

"He attacked fast, didn't hesitate, and done everything silently." She replied confidently.

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw. Yes, he didn't give me an opportunity to attack first, and he kept the pressure on, never letting me know what he was casting, but what did he do wrong?" The professor spoke.

"He panicked, was too predictable, and wasn't creative." Alexander from Slytherin answered.

"You can take five points as well. Mr Wood, don't panic, that's why you didn't defeat the stag first up. Also, use a wider range of spells, things like charms and transfiguration are a huge benefit. Lastly, don't get distracted, you focused too much on the Stag and then the fruit. Still, overall a great first duel., you would be able to take most students in the school already. Just remember, defence is just as good as offence." Was his speech to me.

I nodded, mentally taking notes. The rest of the class was him explaining who would get to duel next lesson and telling us to work out our style.

After the class, I headed to the library, knowing I didn't have anymore classes today. The librarian, I forgot her name, gave me a dirty a look as a rushed into the library. I slowed down a bit and continued on in a more sedate place. I grabbed various books on Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA. Turns out Oliver was great at DADA and Transfiguration, when he put his mind to it. I spent the rest of the day pouring through the books introducing myself to this wonderful world of magic. I discovered spells to turn peoples hair into snakes, make peoples shoes tap dance, and to create fire whips like Dumbledore can.

Sighing I made my way to dinner, sad I had to leave but happy that I could stop looking through books.

I sat alone at the Gryffindor table, slowly eating some food. Turns out Wood didn't have any actual friends. He was a popular guy who everyone liked and somewhat respected but none were his actual friends. He spent too long focusing on quidditch that he didn't spend enough time with his dorm mates to actually become friends. His only kinda friend was Percy Weasley. It was a bit sad but I could understand. I only really had one major friend and the rest I was friendly too.

Before depression could rise up and swallow me in a pit of despair, Harry and the rest of the trio wandered over.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Harry asked me.

"At the moment, a ceiling enchanted to look like the sky." I responded, cracking a grin. Ron snorted, Harry smiled, and Hermione just gave me one of her 'really' looks.

"So how can I help you?" I questioned him.

"Just Malfoy being a git." He muttered glumly. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy waving his surprisingly healed arm around.

"Ah well, we will smash them when we eventually verse them. He can't run like a coward all the time, though he'll certainly try." I cheerfully answered. "How about I show you a nifty little spell I just learnt?"

Hermione nodded her head excitedly, Harry also nodded, but Ron started looking a bit bored.

I waved my wand over at the Ferret just as he stood up, and immediately my new tap-dancing spell came into effect. Everyone in the hall except the teachers laughed as Malfoy tried to look dignified as he tap-danced and yelled about his father.

Ron and Harry cheered and gave me a high-five. Hermione scowled and looked like she was deciding to lecture me or let it go.

Snape stood up from the head table and cancelled the charm before sneering at the hall. Stopping at Harry.

"If I find out who done this, they will be deeply punished."

Soon after the Trio bid me good-bye and wandered off. Just as I was about to do the same McGonagall stopped me.

"Mr Wood, I heard you didn't go to Care Of Magical Creatures today?" She half-questioned.

"I'm really sorry professor, I just got some upsetting news and wasn't feeling too good." I replied.

"Mr Wood, losing a game of quidditch shouldn't make you feel that bad." She responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Ï know, I got a letter from my parents about one of my cousins passing away." I put on a genuinely sad face.

Professor McGonagall let go off the stern look and sympathy came to her eyes.

"Of course, do you need time off to attended the funeral?" She asked.

"No Mam, I said I couldn't go, I don't think I could handle." My voice broke as I spoke, tears welling my eyes. All I had to think of were my real circumstances and it all came naturally.

She patted my back in comfort. "Of course, If you need anything, know my office is always open."

Nodding I walked off. Not feeling in the mood for anything else I went straight to bed, even blowing off Percy in the common room. I'll make it up to him eventually. So ended my first day at Hogwarts.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey people! So I'm back after months of abandonment, surely causing you all severe withdrawals from my awesomeness.**_

_**Now I suppose this is the spot where I'm meant to blame something totally ridiculous like Internet problems for my lack of activity. Which is true but only for the past week. You all pretend to accept this totally bullshit excuse that you all secretly know is bullshit. Then in all the wonderfully nice reviews you are sure to give me you add comments of sympathy as you have had internet problems before. Of course one guy/girl in a flame will call me out on my bullshit and then in my next authors note I get unjustifiably enraged by it. I then write a massive rant calling him a wannabe and a loser who is jealous for some made-up reason. You guys then offer more comments of support for me that condemn the person who called me out whilst quietly agreeing with them.**_

_**Instead I will tell the truth. I haven't updated due to a mixture of boredom, writer's block, and laziness. Then I saw the review made by ''BestUsernameEver54321" and it ignited my passion or something like that. Motivating me to write more. Therefore this chapter is dedicated to her.**_

_**Now, onto notes about this chapter.**_

_**First: It is a filler chapter, again setting the scene. Also to get me back into writing again. So no major information. The next chapter will probably be set from now until the Christmas Holidays. Me/him settling in and getting used to everything.**_

_**Second: In the books the match was Saturday, here I put it on a Sunday, sorry about that.**_

_**Third: How was the duel? It was the first fight scene I have written so far.**_

_**Fourth: I don't have a plan for this story, why? because it is a SI, I write the story as I go along or it won't feel natural to me. I wouldn't write my naturals actions as I would've planned it in advanced. Understand?**_

_**Fifth: What do you think of how I described Oliver Woods life so far?**_

_**Sixth: Many mistakes, need BETA, tell me if you want to put up with me.**_

_**Seventh: Please review with anything.**_

_**Eighth: You have probably stopped reading by now, so I made it a contract that as soon as you select either, follow, favourite, and/or review, you are signing your soul over to me.**_


End file.
